


Glow

by pastelbluebirds



Series: Bi Bi Bi! [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Jeremy, Cinnamon Roll Rich, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Royal Upstaging (Headcanon), Sinnamon Roll Michael, Soulmates, spicy bis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelbluebirds/pseuds/pastelbluebirds
Summary: Everyone is given a Soulmate Necklace at birth. The necklace is shaped like a heart and glows whenever you're near your Soulmate. When you've finally find your Soulmate and accept them as such, the necklace glows permanently.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I translated everything correctly.  
> Je t'attends patiemment = I patiently wait for you  
> Pétales = Petals
> 
> Royal Upstaging is my ship name for Jake, Christine, and Chloe. Since Jake/Chloe are Royal Pains and Jake/Christine are Upstage, I thought lets just combine the two names. Thus, Royal Upstaging was born. Personally, I like Jake with both Christine and Chloe. You never get to see that.
> 
> Also, I did a thing! I created a Tumblr. If you wanna check it out, my name is pastelbluebirds. You can make requests, ask me questions, and we can even chat. I really do look forward to it.

_There are some things you need to know about Richard Jay Goranski. There are many things to know about him. Sometimes he'll tell you and other times you'd have to find out yourself. But there are three main things you need to know about Rich before we can continue..._

  1. Rich is a hopeless romantic.
  2. Robin—Rich's older brother—taught Rich everything he needed to know.
  3. Rich is quite the gentleman—thanks to Robin.



Because their Mother walked out and their Father is an abusive drunk, Robin made sure to teach Rich all he knew. Things like how to defend himself, how to take care of himself and others, how to be a gentleman, and so forth. But most importantly, Robin taught Rich about Soulmates and the meaning behind his Soul-Necklace. A Soul-Necklace was special. Sacred. Some people believed it was made from the Heavens. It couldn't rust and it wouldn't break. Robin demanded Rich never take it off, no matter what. And Rich listened. Robin told him to be careful and sensitive about other people's feeling. In many scenarios people would go on without knowing their Soulmate(s) at all. In other scenarios people do find their Soulmate(s), but their love wasn't returned. However there are those relationships where it's of the best ever, like a fairytale.

 

_"Is that why Dad..." Rich trailed off. But Robin knew exactly what he was going to say._

_"Dad stopped believing in Soulmates after Mom walked out." Robin said. "Shortly after Mom left, his Soul-Necklace stopped glowing."_

_"Why?"_

_"The Soulbond was severed." Robin stated bluntly. He didn't want to sugarcoat anything. This was real life and Rich needed to know._

 

Robin continued to give Rich lessons and each one was valuable. Rich appreciated every one of them. _"Just remember to be real and stay true."_ And Rich said he would. Not too long after Robin got into college, Rich started going to high school. Everyday was painful. So Rich got a Squip to help him out. It was the worst decision of his life. When the Squip—Chill—came into the picture, Rich had suddenly forgot all of Robin's lessons. **_"Those lessons were useless. Don't be such a stiff, kiddo. The only person you need to listen to is me."_** And Rich listened. **_"Soulmates don't exist. They're a myth. A story people hang onto in hopes they'll find true love or 'the one'. Something they believe in so they don't feel worthless. So, really, don't even."_** And Rich obeyed. Rich tried his hardest to make Chill happy. He tried to make Chill proud. He tried to ignore the glow of his Soul-Necklace. He tried not to notice whenever he was around Jeremy Heere his Soul-Necklace would glow. However he knew he couldn't ignore it forever. So during the Halloween party, Rich set a fire and burned down the house. Sometimes drastic times, call for drastic measures.

 

**_"You're hopeless! You'll never get rid of me! And even if you did, you'll always be alone!"_** _Chill spat, giving Rich a shit-eating grin. Looking as if he won. But that grin was wiped off his face when Rich lit the match. Now it was Rich turn to grin._

_"Burn, you sorry sonuvabitch!"_

 

People at Middleborough High began to start rumors and nobody bothered to visit Rich. Except for one: Michael Mell. Rich liked to call him Anti-social Headphones Kid. They weren't exactly comfortable around each other—which was understandable. Although they slowly worked it out until they became good friends.

 

_"I know." Michael suddenly said, confusing Rich._

_"You know, what?" Rich asked, tilting his head. Michael pointing to the Soul-Necklace hiding under the hospital gown._

_"I know Jeremy is your Soulmate." Michael said in a matter-of-fact tone, shocking Rich. "So, I gotta ask you something."_

_"A-anything." Rich stuttered._

_"After I get rid of the Squips...do you think you can start over? For Jeremy?" Michael requested. Rich nodded feverishly._

_"Absolutely."_

 

After the Squips were defeated, the Squip Squad was born. Not only that, but Rich openly came out as bisexual. All that needed to be done was tell Jeremy the truth. Right? Wrong! Rich was a nervous fucking wreck and he even made Michael promise to keep the whole thing a secret. Until he decided to go to Jenna for advice. _"If you can't tell him face to face, tell him face to gift."_ She said simply. That's when Rich got the idea to send Jeremy roses. Real roses. He even made sure the roses were a lush sweet true blue to symbolize mystery, prosperity, and immortality. Rich went to great lengths to buy the precious flowers and dye them himself. It became a routine: go to school early, get to Jeremy's locker, break in and leave the rose inside, listen to Jeremy gush about the rose, survive the day, go home and get another rose ready, and repeat. Rich even earned himself a name, curtesy of Jeremy and French classes: Pétales. Rich thought it was sweet. Today was Valentine's Day and Rich decided to go all out. Now all he had to do was wait...

"You seem excited." Michael said jokingly, raising an amused brow as he watched his best friend practically speed down the hallway to get to his locker.

"I can't help it." Jeremy admitted. "Nobody has ever sent me gifts before. Not like this anyway." He said. "I wanna know what they left me today." He and Michael then neared his locker. Putting in the combination, Jeremy quickly swung open the door and was immediately taken aback. His locker began to pour out dozens and dozens of blue rose petals, the sweet true blue petals fluttering around him and pouring down at his feet. A rosy blush invaded his cheeks to the very tips of his ears.

"They must really like you." Michael said teasingly, a secret knowing smile spreading across his face. "Look!" He cheered, pointing. Jeremy then dug into his locker to find a bouquet of blue roses and a teddy bear. "The bear seems to be holding a card." Michael said, taking hold of Jeremy's flowers. Jeremy thanked him and took hold of the bear, examining it. The bear was a lovely dark chocolate with shiny hazel eyes and it even wore a fiery red bowtie. Taking the card from the cute bear, Jeremy began to read aloud.

"My dearest Jeremy," His blush worsened. "I hope you've gotten my gifts and appreciate them as much as I appreciate you. I only wish to see you smile." Jeremy read, a fond smile spreading across his lips. "Come towards the end of the night, I won't be a mystery anymore. Until then I hope you have a wonderful day." Jeremy's heart couldn't help but race as his smile grew, the blush on his face growing as well. "Je t'attends patiemment." Jeremy mumbled, the words flowing off his tongue with ease as his index glided over the loving words. "Your Soulmate, Pétales."

"Someone's swooning." Michael teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Jeremy mumbled, punching Michael's arm. "Somebody pinch me, I think I'm dreaming."

"Oh, it ain't a dream, Player 2." Michael said, pinching Jeremy's side with a cackle, earning a yelp from his friend. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"You've got quite the Soulmate, Jeremy." Michael said, happy for his best friend. "Need any help with these rose petals?"

"Yeah. I-I'd like that very much." Jeremy replied, grateful and even a tiny bit eager. "I'm sure the janitor has some trash bags he could lend us."

"Whatcha gonna do with them?" Michael asked, tilting his head, interested.

"Keep them." Jeremy answered. "Keep them until they wilt."

That afternoon **[Lunchtime]**  
The cafeteria

"You guys should've saw it." Michael said, retelling his friends what happened that morning. "Rose petals, dozens of 'em, just flew outta Jeremy's locker. It was like watching a scene straight out of a romcom, I tell ya'." Michael said, babbling. "No-not that I know what a romcom is anyway..."

"Were the petals blue?" Christine asked excitedly.

"They were blue." Jeremy and Michael answered, earning a cheer from the girl.

"That's so romantic!" Christine cried out, draping herself on Jake. Jeremy laughed.

"That _is_ pretty romantic." Chloe agreed. "So Jake, where's our flower petal shower?" She asked, gesturing to herself and Christine.

"Give me a break you two." Jake said, playfully rolling his eyes. "A man can only do so much."

"Yeah right." Chloe and Christine giggled, sticking out their tongues.

"Well, what other gifts did you get, huh Jeremy?" Jenna asked, getting everyone back on track.

"Jeremy got himself a bouquet of those blue roses and a cute teddy bear." Michael answered for the boy, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"No!" Brooke gasped, slamming her hands down on the table. Jeremy nodded and grinned, presenting his flowers and stuffed bear.

"Yes!'

"I've never seen you so happy before, Jeremy." Jake said with a wide smile, watching as Jeremy nuzzled his nose in the teddy bear's fur. Everyone agreed and Jenna even took pictures of Jeremy's gifts.

"They said come tonight I'll finally meet them face to face." Jeremy stated, hugging the bear tight.

"Anymore information about them? Like a name, maybe?" Rich asked, but Jeremy shook his head. "Still being mysterious, huh?"

"Hey, mysterious is sexy." Brooke said, and Jenna nodded in agreement.

"You scared?" Rich asked the lanky boy.

"Actually," Jeremy paused, thinking. "I'm not. Not anymore. In fact, I've never been so excited before." He confessed, surprising the short boy. "I-I think...I think I love them." He admitted, shoving his rosy face deeper in the bear's fur.

"Even though you don't know who they are or anything else about them?" Jenna questioned, interested and honestly awestruck. Jeremy nodded.

"Although, I think I have a feeling..." Jeremy mumbled, trailing off, twisting his Soul-Necklace. It was glowing again. Burning bright. His Soulmate was very close. Subconsciously, Rich brushed his fingers against his own Soul-Necklace. The charm hiding underneath his flannel. However he could feel the warmth from the glow. "I really do hope they show themselves." Jeremy said softly.

* * *

Nimble fingers brushed and fondled the rose petals with care and adoration. Making sure not a single one was damaged. Making sure not a stray hair or even a speck blemished the sweet true blue charms. A knock on Jeremy's bedroom door then grabbed the boy's attention and in came his father not a second later.

"More roses?" Paul asked, eyeing the vase of blue roses on Jeremy's desk.

"More roses." Jeremy echoed in replied. "And petals and bears." He added, gesturing to the sprawled out flower petals on his bed and the teddy bear on his pillow.

"That's great!" Paul said joyfully, happy for his son. "Well, don't stay up too long." His Dad requested, and Jeremy nodded. "Goodnight sport."

"Goodnight Dad." Jeremy said. The man flashed his son a soft smile before leaving. Jeremy smiled to himself like a lovesick fool and fell back onto his mattress, watching as the delicate petals fluttered in the air. Either swaying back onto the bed or dancing to the floor. Suddenly his chest began to feel warm and he looked down to see his Soul-Necklace was glowing. And then he heard a sharp knock. Quickly sitting up, Jeremy searched for the noise. When yet another sharp knock was heard. The window. Standing to his feet, Jeremy cautiously walked towards the window and slowly opened it without a second thought in his head. To his surprise, Jeremy saw it was Rich. The boy was perched on a tree branch, the tree positioned right outside of Jeremy's bedroom. Rich was dressed in a long black trenchcoat, his usual camo pants, and black combat boots.

"Thought I'd pay you a visit." Rich said with a cheeky smirk. "Mind if I come in, Tallass?" He then asked in request. "It's kinda cold out here." Jeremy then realized how cold it was and invited Rich inside, closing and locking the window after the boy came inside.

"Sorta strange seeing you out so late." Jeremy commented. "Any real reason you came to see me?" He asked, wringing his wrists nervously. Rich shrugged halfheartedly.

"Just wanted to know if you were enjoying your gifts." Rich replied simply, all-the-while eyeing the scattered petals, the vase of roses, and the teddy bear. "I didn't know your favorite color, so I figured why not have the roses match your cardigan? Blue does suit you after all." He said smoothly, his cheeky smirk turning into a lovesick smile. Jeremy stiffened.

"Y-you mean..." Jeremy was at a lose for words, but Rich nodded anyway. Knowing exactly what Jeremy wanted to say.

"I hope you appreciate the gifts as much as I appreciate you." Rich whispered, reaching up and plucking a single blue rose petal from the brown locks. Jeremy sucked in a breathe. Those words... Jeremy never showed or read the note to any of his friends besides Michael. And yet Rich recited them perfectly. "Need anymore proof?" Rich asked, twirling the petal between his fingers. Without an answer from the tall boy, Rich removed his coat and untucked his Soul-Necklace from his shirt. Revealing the arctic blue glow. "Surprise."

"Wh-why?" Jeremy asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's rather simple, Tallass." Rich said. "Because I was your bully. You needed time." He explained, shrugging halfheartedly once more. "So," He then exhaled, sighing heavily, grasping for the right words. "Jeremy Heere, will you accept my courtship?" Rich asked hopefully, hoping to God he didn't sound foolish or selfish. But then Jeremy laughed, making him feel better.

"Yes." Jeremy replied, smiling fondly. "Yes, I do." Rich's smile turned into a grin and his heart started to race. Feeling bold, Rich stood on his toes and pecked Jeremy's lips. Huffing, Jeremy guided Rich to his bed and pushed the boy down. Straddling his lap, Jeremy grabbed the collar of Rich's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Rich's eyes fluttered shut, his hands resting on Jeremy's thighs as he fell onto his back and eagerly returned the kiss. Their Soul-Necklaces glowing brighter than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't already tell, Valentine's Day is one of my favorite holidays. The best fanfics bloom from this beautiful day. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Stick around some more. There's more fanfiction coming for our beloved bisexuals Jeremy, Chloe, and Rich. I would hate for you to miss it. Next shipping for "Bi Bi Bi!": Drama Queens! Don't forget to comment or give a kudos down below and I'll be writing to/for you all next time!


End file.
